Marry Me
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Kesekian kalinya Mikuo ditolak, hatinya tetap kukuh. Sampai takdir mengatakan 'tidak', ia akan terus berusaha membuat Lenka mengatakan 'ya.' #PeaceForWINKies [Untuk dia, yang berulang tahun]


Sebanyak apapun Mikuo mengalami penolakan, ia akan tetap berjuang. Sampai Lenka mengatakan 'ya.'

Marry Me

(c)

Arischa

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp., Crypton Family

.

.

Tidak sempurna dan masih ada lubang, semoga kalian menikmati dan Selamat Ulang Tahun, Winkies!

.

.

Kesekian kalinya Mikuo ditolak, hatinya tetap kukuh. Sampai takdir mengatakan 'tidak', Ia akan terus berusaha membuat Lenka mengatakan 'ya.' #PeaceForWINKies

* * *

"Lenka, menikahlah denganku!" Mikuo, masih dengan kotak cincin berpayung beludru biru. Berlutut teguh masih dengan cinta yang utuh. Tetap tersenyum walau terhitung, ini percobaannya yang ketiga puluh Sembilan kali.

"Tidak, Mikuo. Tolong, akhiri ini." Dan ini penolakan Lenka yang keempat puluh kali.

"Akan kutanyakan lagi besok. Semoga kau jawab, "iya. Aku mau." Ya! Sampai jumpa! Oh, ya. Hati-hati, kudengar hari ini cuaca buruk." Mikuo melambaikan tangannya. Mendekap buket bunga mawar biru dan mengantongi kotak beludrunya. Menenteng tas kerjanya dan memandangi langit jingga seksama.

"…. Ya. Sampai jumpa, kau juga. Hati-hati, jangan sampai napasmu tertinggal di sini," Lenka berbisik kepada angin, mendekap kedua tangannya memeluk semu langit sore. Matanya terpejam meresapi bisik angin. Surai pirang madunya melambai gemulai kala angin membelai, kebetulan saja ia tak mengikat rambutnya laksana biasa.

Di atas jembatan itu, Lenka menolak Mikuo untuk yang ke dua belas kalinya.

"Mikuo …."

.

.

.

Mikuo menatap hangat kamarnya yang kini terlihat seperti toko bunga. Berbuket-buket bunga mawar berbagai warna menghias kamar apartemennya. Wanginya mulai tidak sedap. Haruskah Mikuo buang? Tapi ini pembuktian cintanya. Ada tiga puluh Sembilan buket, ah ya. Empat puluh dengan buket yang baru saja ia bawa pulang.

Menyimpannya pada vas? Tapi beberapa sudah layu dan busuk. Hampir sebagian, malahan. Pengharum ruangannya bahkan tak mendominasi ruangan.

"Aku tidak mau buang." Bisiknya penuh getar. Diletakkannya buket yang ia dekap tadi di atas meja. Tepat di sebelah sebuah surat beramplop cokelat. Merebahkan diri sejenak mungkin pilihan tepat. Besok ia masih harus bekerja, dan melamar Lenka lagi.

 _Lenka, kekasihnya._

Detik jam memecah kesunyian kamar gelap itu. Mikuo yang berbaring di atas ranjang kecil mengusap kasar wajahnya. Dia ketiduran. Dan buruk bagi badannya jika ia belum makan apapun dari siang. Mungkin melamar Lenka harus di tempat lain selain di atas jembatan dan di bawah pohon apel. Siapa tahu Lenka hanya tidak suka tempatnya, 'kan?

"Ramen … lagi-lagi ramen. Ah ya, ya aku tahu. Uangku untuk membeli buket bunga, sisanya makanan instan. Kenapa aku jadi manusia tidak sehat begini, sih?" Suara berisik di dapur diiringi ocehan Mikuo menjadi musik di malam hari. Mikuo lebih suka ramen yang _over cook_ , maka ia tinggal rebusan mi ramennya untuk mandi beberapa menit—oh ya. Dia menyandang gelar laki-laki. Tidak salah, 'kan mandinya cepat? Apapun itu, jawabannya harus 'ya'. Terimakasih.

 _Sama seperti jawaban Lenka yang ia harapkan. Mikuo serasa bermimpi._

 _Slurp._

Kenyal, panas, lezat, dingin. Sungguh perpaduan yang luar biasa. Mikuo melihat pada jendelanya yang terbuka. Dengan tirai tersingkap, ia mampu melihat langit gelap bertabur bintang gemerlap. Hitam, namun bercahaya. Seperti dirinya, gelap. Suram, hitam, monokrom, tidak menarik. Tapi ketika Lenka bersamanya, semuanya menjadi cerah.

"Lenka … terima aku, sayang."

* * *

Lenka terdiam membisu. Balutan selimut tebal menggelungnya. Matanya sayu, tak ada kerlingan seperti bunyi bel emas barang sedetik. Wajahnya muram tak bahagia, suaranya teredam gema ruangan putih. Dan dirinya tenggelam dalam paradox mengerikan.

Ia rindu Mikuo

 _Tapi ia takut jika Mikuo menjadi suaminya._

"Kak Lenka, Kak Mikuo datang lagi." Mikuo, kekasihnya. Kemarin Lenka baru saja menolaknya, 'kan? Oh, ayolah Mikuo. Lenka tak mau menikah dengamu,

 _Lenka takut._

"Usir dia."

"LENKAAA!" Teriakan keras memanggil Lenka penuh tekanan, membuatnya menoleh kilat pada jendela lebar. Suaranya ada, tapi Lenka tak mau melihat itu siapa. Dia tahu, itu siapa.

"LENKA MENIKAHLAH DNEGANKUUU!"

"Rin, bilang padanya, aku menolaknya." Bisik Lenka kecil-kecil. Rin, sepupunya terdiam, matanya berair. Tergenang kesedihan miris, langkah kakinya penuh getar. Perlahan namun pasti menengok ke bawah, di sana Mikuo berdiri. Tentu ada beberapa satpam, hei. Rumah sakit mana yang akan tenang saja mengetahui ada _orang sakit jiwa_ berteriak di bawah sana?

"Kak, Kak Lenka menolakmu lagi." Mikuo hafal betul, gerak mulut Rin. Ya, rupanya di dalam rumah sakit pun Mikuo tetap ditolak.

"KATAKAN PADANYA BESOK AKU AKAN DATANG LAGI!"

Sudah.

Jangan lagi. Lenka pusing, dadanya berdetak cepat. Napas pendeknya terasa mencekik, keringat dingin mengalir deras. Selamatkan Lenka, cukup Mikuo. Lenka takut, takut.

 _MIKUO JANGAN LAGI LAMAR LENKA!_

.

.

.

 _Brak!_

Mikuo membanting kursi kerjanya. Membuat beberapa karyawan menoleh dengan tatapan aneh,

"Mikuo- _san_? Kupikir Bos Ars akan memecatmu dengan cepat kalau merusak properti kantor?" Fukase tertawa renyah. Kembali memebereskan kertas-kertas data yang berantakan memenuhi mejanya. Hela napas kasar ia dengar dari Mikuo.

"AGH INI YANG KE EMPAT PULUH SATU KALINYA AKU DITOLAK, TAHU!" Kembali, kini meja yang ia gebrak penuh kesal. Berpasang-pasang mata kembali menatap heran. Mikuo kenapa, ya? Apa jam makan siang tadi ia tak dapat membeli makanan?

"Dan, uh, Mikuo- _san_? Kudengar Bos Ars benci karyawan yang tidak profesional." Maika berdeham, disahuti "Yaa itu benar, sayang!" oleh Akaito lantang.

"Tidak usah pamer kemesraan di depanku, ya! Aku _sensi_ mendengar kalian. Hhh." Tapi Mikuo akan tetap berusaha. Cintanya tak akan padam, kekasihnya akan ia persunting. Dengan cara apapun itu. Mikuo tak akan pernah menyerah.

.

.

.

Lenka merasa tersudut. Di lorong gelap dengan oksigen menipis. Sesak, gelap, lembab. Ia tak bisa bernapas. Detak jantungnya tak mau normal, tolong. Keringat dingin terus membanjiri. Mual, pusing, dadanya nyeri. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia terbatuk lemah.

 _Mikuo, datanglah. Tapi jangan dengan sebuket bunga dan cincin berumah kotak indah, juga ucapan manis penuh cinta. Cukup datang dan tarik Lenka dari sini!_

"Kak Lenka! Bernapaslah!" Pandangannya kabur, Rin mengguncang tubuhnya. Ah, persetan, dia lelah bernapas.

 _Lenka mau mati saja, ya?_

"Lenka!" Rasanya, ia baru saja tidur lama dan kegelapan menggerogotinya. Tapi suara itu kembali menyadarkannya.

"Mikuo … aku menolakmu." Lemah dan kecil. Lenka bahkan belum membuka mata sepenuhnya. Tangan dinginnya digenggam erat Mikuo. Hangat.

"Hei, aku belum melamarmu tadi."

"Kemarin-kemarin sudah, 'kan?"

Kekehan geli meluncur dari mulut Mikuo. Ada rasa rindu menyergap, tapi rasa takut mendominasi. Lenka jatuh ke dalam lubang hitam raksasa lagi.

"Jadi jawabanmu?"

"Yang tadi." Menghela napas gusar, lagi-lagi ditolak. Tapi Mikuo tak pernah tahu alasannya. Bukan hanya sekedar tempat melamarnya, 'kan? Atau cincinya? Bunganya? Ucapannya kurang romantis? Atau apa?

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut. Gadis sepertiku yang kalah degan pneumonia menikah denganmu? Jangan bercanda, Mikuo. Kalau aku mati—sebentar lagi aku pasti akan mati, ya? Lihat? Aku lemah sekali, 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi orang ketiga—pneumonia. Maaf saja, Mikuo benci nama itu. Baginya dia perusak hubungan orang.

"Jadilah istriku."

"Aku mati dan kau akan sendiri!"

"Bedanya apa dengan sekarang! Kalau kau pergi sekarang akan tetap saja sendiri! Setidaknya … setidaknya kalau kau pergi, kalau kau pergi kau menyandang status sebagai istriku!" Oktafnya meninggi, bentakan melayang. Dan Lenka melawannya.

 _Persetan napasnya serasa habis, persetan dadanya nyeri. Mari selesaikan ini._

"Istri macam apa yang meninggalkan suaminya!"

"PACAR MACAM APA YANG MENINGGALKAN PASANGANNYA!"

"AKU!" Ruangan itu serasa bergaung. Teriakan saling bersahutan, dan tangisan pecah satu sama lain. Keduanya menangis penuh sesak.

"Lenka, menikahlah denganku." Tolong, jawab iya, Lenka. Mikuo bisa mati sekarang juga.

"Pergi …."

* * *

Satu tali cukup untuk menggantung mimpinya. Cukup membawanya pergi jika saja Rin tak meneleponnya,

"Kak, kuharap Kakak mengerti. Kak Lenka sudah pergi, pagi ini. Napasnya hilang." Meneleponnya dengan suara serak dan getar nada hampir hilang.

.

.

.

Mikuo tak akan pernah menyerah. Cintanya utuh, cincinnya masih berkilau. Bunga masih ada di toko. Dan ia akan selalu mengatakan hal yang sama—

"Lenka, menikahlah denganku."

―Sekalipun calon istrinya sudah tidur tenang di bawah bumi.

Walau takdir berkata tidak. Lenka akan ia buat berkata iya.

"Besok akan kutanyakan lagi, sayang."

 **END**

* * *

A/N

Hai :3 Arischa datang lagi ehe.

Kado untuk kakak tersayang~ Winkies~~

Birthdayfict ini buat author yang hari ini berulang tahun, winkiesempress!

Selamat Ulang Tahun, kakak! Aku sayang kamu muah/ea

Maaf aku masih cinta bawang bergarem hehe.

Tertanda,

Dedekmu.


End file.
